Black Love
by BellatrixLestrangeX
Summary: Bellatrix and Sirius were great friends before they went to Hogwarts. When they were sorted into different houses they broke contact. But now they've started to wonder if their friendship really was just a friendship...or was there something else...
1. Chapter 1

_**Forbidden love**_

**A/N: This is my first fanfic ever. I just had this thought a couple of days ago and it gave me a lot of ideas. And I just randomly decided to write something. I know it's not very good, it's probably very sucky, and my English might not be the best either because English isn't my first language. So I'm VERY sorry if it gets confusing at some parts, I'm trying to write the best as I can and if you got any questions, feel free to ask. Okay so this fanfic is a Sirius/Bellatrix story. Some things might not be right in it and I'm sorry about that. Well as usual Bellatrix has to follow her family's strict rules of blood-status and everything but in this story she starts to get quite confused about it. In my story they had been very good friends, before going to Hogwarts and they were both in the same year. And here Bellatrix doesn't know that Sirius is an Animagus. She doesn't know anything about it. Oh and the cursive text are her memory from four months earlier. So this chapter is mostly around the memory. And none of these characters are mine, just some made up ones like Selena and Brianna and probably more to come. Other canon characters belongs to the amazing writer J.K Rowling. But since I came up with the idea of this story, the plot belongs to me. Anyways, I'd love to hear what you think about it so feel free to leave a review and tell me if you want me to continue writing. Both positive and negative criticism will be accepted. God I talk to much...I should probably shut up now and let you read. Please just leave a review with your thoughts, I want to know if there are people that will read my story if I write more. Well anyways, happy reading.**

_Chapter one - Memories:_

Bellatrix looked out of the window of the train with a absent expression on her face. She was going to Hogwarts for her sixth year. Her sisters Narcissa and Andromeda sat next to her in the train wagon, looking very excited and chatting very loudly about everything they would be doing this year. But Bellatrix was far from excited, oh no she didn't want to enter that castle anymore. And the reason was very shocking, not only to her family, but to the whole school and wizardry world.

The daily prophet had made the embarrassing event one of the biggest news ever published, and all Bellatrix could do was denying it. Oh how she wished it hadn't happened, how she wished it would've still been a secret, because she did still care, she wasn't ready to let go and she wasn't as heartless as everyone thought she was, no, even though her family had strict rules about blood purity and blood status, her heart was still able to love. No! She couldn't think about it like this. She had promised herself to never think about it anymore and just forget about what had happened four months ago, in a corridor they thought was deserted, but they were soon proven wrong.

Oh how she regretted it, she knew it was wrong but she had still done it, her mind had told her no, but her heart had spoken differently. She frowned slightly. For gods sake she was Bellatrix Black! It was wrong to even think about it, but she couldn't help it, she closed her eyes and let her mind slowly replay the scene that had happened four months ago and that had been played in her mind over and over again during the summer.

_She was sitting in the Slytherin common room, reading a book about Potions. She concentrated on the text and hardly noticed that two giggling girls walked up to her. She glanced up at them boringly and raised an eyebrow slightly. She recognized the girls as two fourth year Slytherins. One of them had long and curly brown hair with green eyes and long eyelashes. Her name was Selena Shepherd and was probably the biggest gossiper in the entire school. The other girl had blond, messy shoulder length hair. Her eyes was deep blue and she had a wide grin on her face. Her name was Brianna Brown. They were both, like Bellatrix, still wearing their school robes. Bellatrix kept looking at the two giggling girls, getting slightly annoyed.  
><em>

_"Can I help you?" Bellatrix said coldly.  
>"Yes, actually you can." Selena said excitedly and kept glancing at Brianna.<br>"And with what can I help you exactly?" Bellatrix said, her eyebrow was still raised and she tried to not show them how annoyed she really was.  
>Selena looked at her friend and poked her side, Brianna flinched and looked at Selena confused.<br>"Ouch! What was that for?" she said, and her voice sounded slightly hurt. Selena rolled her eyes at Brianna and spoke with an annoyed and anxious voice.  
>"Tell her!"<br>"Why should I tell her?"  
>"Just do it, I can't stand this anymore"<br>Bellatrix watched them fuss like an old married couple. She sighed heavily and closed her book.  
>"I am in no mood to sit here and watch you two fight like a married couple, nor do I have the time. So if you could just get on with it and tell me whatever it is that you're so excited about, I bet we all would be happier afterwards." Bellatrix spat out at them. She really wasn't in the mood to even speak with Selena and Brianna, all she wanted was that they would leave and let her read in peace. Selena had a small smirk playing on her lips and she watched Bellatrix almost teasingly.<br>"Fine." She said calmly. "I'll tell you."  
>Bellatrix looked at her with slightly narrowed eyes.<br>"I'm waiting." She said, tapping her fingers on the cover of her book.  
>Selena grinned like a child who had just gotten the toy of their dreams.<br>"Someone wants to meet you." She said, still with that stupid grin on her face that made Bellatrix so annoyed she wanted to slap her.  
>"And who may that 'someone' be?". She said coldly. And Selena and Brianna both smirked.<br>"That handsome Gryffindor boy, Sirius Black. Also known as your cousin, dear Bella" Selena said and watched Bellatrix closely, waiting for her reaction. Bellatrix just raised her eyebrows in surprise but then frowned at the girls. "Sirius? What does he want with me?" She said, slightly curious but still annoyed.  
>"We don't know, he just told us to tell you that he'll be waiting for you on the seventh floor." Selena said calmly. Bellatrix kept frowning and looked down at her book. <em>

_Why did Sirius want to speak with her? Since the day he got sorted into Gryffindor they hadn't had a conversation that didn't end with them both pointing their wands at each other. And even those conversations hardly happened. Yes, she and Sirius had been very close friends before their first year at Hogwarts, and yes, she couldn't deny that she had gotten very disappointed when the sorting hat had placed him into Gryffindor. But what could she do? She had been raised in a family where everyone were Slytherins, she had been taught to despise muggleborns, blood-traitors and even half-bloods. She had been taught that they had dirty blood and that they were a disgrace to the wizardry world and that only Pureblooded families were worthy of living. And she couldn't deny that somewhere, deep inside, she still cared about the man. Bellatrix shook her head and looked up at the girls again. She was angry with herself about what she had been thinking and promised herself that she would never think about it, or him, anymore. But Bellatrix Black wasn't someone that was famous for keeping her promises. _

_She looked at the girls with a puzzled look on her face and nodded. "Alright." She said. "Thank you for telling me." She said coldly and stood up, straightening her skirt and walked past them and out from the common room, without saying a word. Bellatrix walked out from the dungeons and started walking up to the seventh floor. On her way up she couldn't stop thinking about what he wanted from her, she couldn't help but think about the times they had spent together playing when they were kids and found herself smiling slightly. She frowned and bit her lip. What was wrong with her? Why did she even think about those things? This was wrong! And if she had any dignity left she would turn around immediately and walk back to the dungeons without talking with him. But there was something that kept her feet moving towards the seventh floor, and she didn't know what it was or what that had happened with her. _

_Bellatrix was very confused and just when she considered turning around she found herself on the seventh floor, and she saw him, leaning towards a big wall. He was looking down and hadn't noticed her yet. The corridor was completely empty, apart from them. Bellatrix kept quiet and studied him. He was wearing black trousers and a white shirt that swept around his chest smoothly. Bellatrix shook her head when she realized that she had been staring at him. She sighed and stepped closer to him. Her shoes making soft clicking noises on the floor. He looked up and smiled softly at the sight of her. She bit her lip and looked at him, feeling slightly nervous. He pushed forward from the wall and stood in front of her, still keeping a distance of two feet between them. She looked up at him and into his eyes and felt her cheeks grow warmer. He looked back at her, still smiling softly and took a step closer.  
><em>

_"Bella, my dear cousin." He said warmly, his voice sounding a bit nervous. Maybe he was as nervous as her? She kept looking at him. She hadn't watched him like this in ages and was surprised how much he had changed over the years. He looked more...mature. Ugh! What had happened to her? What was wrong with her? She just wanted this to be over as fast as possible.  
>"Hello Sirius." She said and the words came out softer than they were meant to. Her cheeks still had a shade of red on them. Sirius stepped closer so there were now only one feet <em>_between them, he looked around a bit awkwardly like he didn't know where to start. Bellatrix looked down and twirled a strand of her curly hair between her fingers.  
>"What do you want Sirius?" She said calmly and looked up at him again. He slowly stepped closer and reached out for her hand. She flinched and moved back slightly.<br>"Bella...I..." He looked at her almost pleadingly, this was really messing with her head, she knew that the right thing to do was to run away and forget it all, but there she was, still standing in front of him. She let out a sigh and looked into his eyes.  
>"You what, Sirius? Why did you want me to come here?"<br>"I wanted to...talk with you, that's all." He said, and his voice trembled slightly.  
><em>_"Talk with me? About what exactly?"  
>"About what has happened between us, we used to be such good friends. What happened Bella?" He said, looking at her with a bit of sadness in his eyes. Bellatrix sighed again. This wasn't right, it just wasn't. <em>

_Their friendship had ended the same second the sorting hat had sorted him into Gryffindor. Bellatrix had no choice but break their contact, since he now was a blood-traitor, according to her family. Half of her knew that he was a blood-traitor and that she shouldn't even talk with him, but the other half of her said that it was ridiculous. Oh yes, Bellatrix was a very confused girl.  
>"Sirius, our friendship ended when you were sorted into Gryffindor and I was sorted into Slytherin."<br>"Bella, why are you letting that come between our great friendship? Why are you letting something as silly as houses come between us?" He sighed and reached for her hand again, and this time, she did not back away, she let him take her hand and pull her closer, because she knew that deep inside she didn't want anything else. Bellatrix couldn't deny it anymore, their friendship had been more than just a friendship to her. The past five years that she had been in Hogwarts, seeing him everyday but not been able to talk with him had killed her slowly from the inside. Just a little bit that she hardly even had noticed, but when she was standing there in front of him she realized how much it had killed her, and apparently it had killed him too. _

_Bellatrix was no fool, she knew it was wrong but she just couldn't stop her heart from beating faster at the sight of him, it was impossible. She shook her head and looked at him with a small sign of sadness in her eyes, then down at her hand in his and spoke calmly  
>"Sirius I...I don't know what to say." She sighed and kept looking at their hands, trying to remain calm. He squeezed her hand gently and spoke with a soft voice<br>"You could start with telling me what you really want, tell me the truth Bella." Bellatrix frowned slightly, feeling frustrated. She didn't want to have this conversation with him, why was he making this so hard? She couldn't tell him the truth, she didn't even believe the truth herself. Or maybe she did but she was in denial. She looked up at him, they were only inches away from each other and she felt her heart beat faster. "Sirius...I can't." She said and sighed again. "Can't what?" He asked curiously. And Bellatrix just let her heart take over the talking, she was just so tired of everything "I can't tell you, it's complicated Sirius. I just can't tell you. You made your choice the day the sorting hat put you in Gryffindor and I made mine when I was put into Slytherin. There is nothing to tell Sirius. And do you want the truth? The truth is that I'm tired of seeing you everyday and not be able to speak with you, to tell you how my day have been, the truth is that I miss the days when we were friends, I miss spending time with you. But as much as I want those days to come back, they won't. It's impossible..." She looked down, her eyes filled with tears. What the hell just happened? Had she really become so stupid? Why did she let go of herself like that? _

_Bellatrix cursed herself inwardly and kept looking down, her hair hiding her face and her tear filled eyes. She didn't care anymore, she wanted the old days back, the days when they could run around laughing together without being called blood-traitors or be despised by their family. She wanted the old days to come back, she wanted to have his friendship back. But it was impossible, those days were just memories now. Sirius looked at her with his eyes wide open, he didn't believe that she had just said that, and he spoke with a calm voice __"Bella, dear, I've missed those days too, but mostly, I've missed...you." She kept looking down and got slightly surprised when he put his fingers under her chin and lifted her face, she looked into his eyes and he looked back, deeply into hers as she let a single tear fall down on her cheek. He removed a strand of hair from her face and dried her tear with his finger. She shivered slightly from his touch and closed her eyes. He pulled her closer and slowly wrapped his arms around her. She placed her head on his chest and kept her eyes shut, carefully wrapping her own arms around him. _

_She didn't believe that she really was doing this, she had broken all of her promises, but while she was standing there in his arms she felt safe, and she seriously didn't care that he was a blood-traitor. She looked up at him and found him looking down at her, their faces only a few inches away from each other. Oh how she wanted her best friend back, she wanted her soul mate back and somewhere deep inside she knew he felt the same. Slowly he leaned down towards her and pressed his lips onto hers, she closed her eyes and kissed him back softly. She moved her hands to his chest and gripped his shirt, deepening the kiss slightly, and when he responded with the same enthusiasm she understood that she really still cared about him. Maybe she cared more than she should, but in that moment it wasn't important, in that moment she felt free for the first time in five years. That part that had been killed inside of her had been revived and had come back to life. _

_And they stood there, in what seemed like hours and shared a magical kiss that seemed to comfort and heal them both, it payed for the last five years that they had been apart. They didn't even break the kiss when tears started to roll down on Bellatrix's cheeks, Sirius just held her closer and kissed her with more passion. It was like they were in a bubble where nothing else mattered, if only they were standing together. But then there was a sound that made their magical bubble explode.  
><em>

_'Click' it said, and it didn't stop.  
><em>

_'Click, click, click'  
><em>

_Bellatrix and Sirius broke the kiss and looked around, and when they saw where the sound __had came from it was like someone had dropped a big stone on Bellatrix's stomach. It was Selena and Brianna, they were standing in front of them and they each held a camera, and they were both turned towards Bellatrix and Sirius. In that moment Bellatrix knew that she could never have her soul mate back and that life itself was going to become a living hell...  
><em>

Bellatrix came back to reality, her sisters had fallen asleep with their wands in their hands. She assumed that they had probably been playing. She thought back at the day when Selena and Brianna had sent the pictures of her and Sirius kissing to the Daily Prophet. Although they had been threatened and even been offered all kinds of things, just if they destroyed the pictures, but they hadn't listened and the day after the pictures had been sent had been a nightmare.

The article was horrible, saying that Bellatrix and Sirius were secret lovers and that it was a scandal that someone like Bellatrix had done that. It was a big scandal yes, but Bellatrix didn't care as long as no one knew, but now when the article was out and the rumors were spreading faster than ever, she needed it to stop. Photographers followed her everywhere she went, they asked questions and took pictures. And there was a picture and a little article about her or/and Sirius in the Daily Prophet almost everyday.

Selena and Brianna hadn't gotten away with it easily, they had both followed her to the seventh floor and Bellatrix had cursed them and threatened them so badly that they now were too scared to even look at her in the corridors.

She sighed and kept looking out of the window. She had denied it over and over again but no one believed in her. The kiss had felt good, yes, but it was wrong and she had promised herself and her family that she would end it all. She had a plan, but it was going to be the most painful thing she's ever been through. She would break him but she would break herself too. But it had to be done. For her family's sake, for their reputation. She had to clean up this mess even if it was going to be one of the hardest things she's ever done. She closed her eyes again and saw his face in front of her.

Soon the train started to slow down and Narcissa and Andromeda woke up. They all changed to their school robes and waited for the train to completely stop. After a half an hour Bellatrix was sitting in a carriage that was moving towards the castle. Towards the man she was about to break. And in that moment Bellatrix knew that there was no turning back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two - Pain and New Friends

Bellatrix walked into the great hall, ignoring all the stares she got from the people around her. She walked to the Slytherin table and sat down next to a girl she remembered as Lillian Smith. She glanced at the Gryffindor table and saw him sitting there with a depressed expression on his face. She looked down and sighed, waiting for the sorting ceremony to start. She wanted to go to the dormitories as fast as possible. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around and saw Lillian Smith looking at her with a curious look on her face.  
>"Yes?" Bellatrix asked, she really wasn't in the mood to speak with anyone.<br>"Is it true that you and that Gryffindor boy, Sirius Black are secret lovers? And that you are cousins?" Lillian whispered and a smug smile played on her lips.  
>Bellatrix frowned at her and spoke with a cold voice<br>"Yes, we are cousins but no, we are definitely _not_ secret lovers. We don't even speak with each other. And if we now were even close it's none of your business. And I suggest you turn your face away right now before I hex you." 

Lillian looked at Bellatrix surprised and Bellatrix thought about her words and about her plan, and that made a wave of pain go through her. Then suddenly Selena and Brianna walked up to Bellatrix and Selena spoke so loudly that made every single eye turn to her.  
>"Don't deny it Bellatrix. You and Sirius kissed! We saw it with our own eyes and as you know we took pictures! You are in love with him Bellatrix! You are a blood-traitor! And a disgrace to your house and your family!"<br>Bellatrix felt furious and quickly pulled out her wand and pointed it at Selena. How dared she say such things? How dared she even look at Bellatrix? She wanted to curse her so badly. She thought about her plan and knew that it was time. She stood up, still with her wand pointed at Selena.  
>"How dare you? How dare you spread false rumors about me? You don't know a thing!" Bellatrix yelled and glanced at the Gryffindor table again and saw that he was looking. Perfect, her plan would go as planned but it would kill them both more than anything. She struggled back her tears and yelled<br>"I don't even speak with him and you want me to love him? I hate him with all of my heart. And I wish that he wasn't my cousin. I feel embarrassed to even admit that we're related!" She turned her face towards him and saw him look at her with pain in his eyes, she hid her own pain and put on her most disgusted expression and kept yelling, but now towards him.  
>"Sirius I hate you! And I don't want anything to do with you! You are a disgrace to the family. You're a blood-traitor! A filthy blood-traitor! And look what you've dragged me into!" She quickly turned away to Selena again, she kept her pain hidden but couldn't help but frown slightly when she saw his hurt and painful expression. He had believed her. All Bellatrix wanted to do was to run over to him and hold him in her arms and tell him the truth, but it was impossible. She breathed heavily and pointed her wand at Selena's chest, yelling. "Stupefy!" she Watched Selena fly backwards and into a wall, completely stupefied. Bellatrix turned to look at Sirius again but he wasn't there. Brianna and the other students looked at Bellatrix with horror, and suddenly the teachers came running. They gasped at the sight of Selena and asked what had happened but no one answered, and Bellatrix quickly ran out from the great hall and out to the school grounds.<p>

She ran towards the forbidden forest. She knew she wasn't allowed to be there but she didn't care. And she just kept running deeper and deeper into the forest. She continued running even though her feet had started aching. But suddenly her robes got stuck in a bush and she fell. And then she couldn't keep the tears back and she let them fall. She crawled up behind a big tree and kept sobbing. And she sat there in what seemed like hours. She pulled up her knees to her chest and hid her face in her hands as the tears kept falling. Suddenly she heard a twig break and she looked up and quickly grabbed her wand. Then she heard something come closer and she looked around, ready to cast a spell on the first moving thing she saw. She knew that there were all kinds of dark creatures in here and she kept looking around with tear stained cheeks. She heard the sound of paws coming closer and closer, and she got quite surprised when a big black dog approached her. She sighed relieved and relaxed against the tree again. She had expected something dangerous but she knew that dogs weren't dangerous at all so she put her wand away. The dog walked closer to her and sat down in front of her. "You scared me a bit there." She said and smiled softly. The dog looked into her eyes and they almost looked...sad, and they kind of reminded Bellatrix of Sirius. She sighed and shook her head. The black dog slowly walked closer to her and put his head in her lap, she gently stroked its head and let her tears fall again.

The dog looked up and tilted its head slightly, then it licked her hand like it wanted to comfort her. Bellatrix looked at the dog sadly. It was just a dog, it wouldn't understand anything, so Bellatrix let her heart take over the talking again. She needed to tell someone, she needed to empty her heart from the pain that was killing her. It was something with the dog that made Bellatrix feel safe, there was something familiar with it. But she had never seen this dog before so she assumed it was just her imagination. And she started to talk, still with tears falling down her cheeks.  
>"I didn't have a choice, I had to do it, it was for our own good." She kept stroking the dogs back and it looked up at her with big surprised eyes, Bellatrix didn't understand why he looked so surprised but she kept talking. "He believed me, but I really wish he hadn't because I still care for him!" She buried her face in the dogs fur as her tears came rolling faster down her face. "All I said was lies, I had to do it, for our family's reputation, but I don't think I care anymore. I still care about Sirius...I want him back, but it's impossible, I will never have him back. He hates me...he thinks I hate him, but I don't. I could never hate him." She wrapped her arms around the dog and kept sobbing. "I think I might even...love him." She whispered and the dog made calm whimpering noises that soothed Bellatrix slightly. She sat there with the dog, her head resting on its back. It was past midnight, she knew it. She was hungry and tired but didn't want to walk back, so she sat there with the dog in her arms and her head in its fur, she closed her eyes and she soon fell asleep. <p>

Bellatrix woke up in the morning, the dog was looking up at her and she smiled slightly towards it. She yawned and stretched and looked around. "I have to get back. My first lesson starts soon and I need something to eat." She slowly stood up and patted the dirt away from her robes. "Thank you for listening. It was nice to have someone to talk to." She said and leaned down and kissed the dogs forehead.  
>"Goodbye." She whispered and turned around and started walking towards the castle.<p>

She met her sisters on her way up to the castle, they were going to their first lessons and asked her where she had been and that they had been worried about her. Bellatrix just said that she'd been sitting in the forest and walked away. She had missed breakfast and she was hungrier than ever, but she couldn't do anything now, she has to wait until lunch, that was twelve o'clock. Only four hours, she told herself and walked to the common room and grabbed her bag. Her first lesson was Potions, and much to her dismay it was with the Gryffindors. "Perfect..." She muttered sarcastically. The last thing she needed was to spend a complete hour in a room with the man she had just broken the heart on. She slowly walked to the Potions classroom and her stomach kept rumbling quietly. She sighed and walked into the classroom, she had no choice. All the other students were already there but class hadn't started yet so she wouldn't get any detention, thank god for that. 

The lesson went very slowly and Bellatrix tried not to glance up at the desk in the back of the classroom where he was sitting. And she found it very hard since he didn't stop looking at her. She made small notes on a piece of parchment once in a while and then she kept forcing her eyes to look down and not up to meet his gaze. 

She felt horrible, she was dead on the inside and every time during the day that she saw him, a huge wave of pain went through her. She almost wished that the big black dog was with her. 

The rest of the day had gone very slow, but finally she was sitting in a couch in the common room. She had gotten a wonderful lunch and a more wonderful dinner and it was now 20.30 pm and she sat curled up in front of the fire. She looked out of the window and thought about the dog, she wondered if he could still be there in the forest. Maybe she should go out there and check? She felt like she really needed to see the dog again. So she stood up and walked out of the common room. She sneaked out to the grounds and walked to the forest.

It was a bit chillier at night so she wrapped her robes tighter around her and walked deeper into the forest, looking around.  
>"Hello? Black dog? Are you there?" she yelled, in hope that he would show himself. Then she heard a noise from behind and she turned around, but she didn't see what she had expected to see, it wasn't the black dog standing in front of her, it was a fully grown werewolf. Bellatrix started to shake hysterically and looked up at the werewolf with fear in her eyes. She reached after her wand but it wasn't there. Damn! She had left it on her bed, and that was quite unusual because Bellatrix hardly went anywhere without her wand. But now she was defenseless and would probably die. She backed away slowly but the werewolf walked closer to her, with its mouth open so she could see his big teeth. She thought about Sirius and that she would never be able to see him again, and tell him the truth, she felt tears running down her cheeks and she backed away more and suddenly she fell and the werewolf was leaning down towards her, ready to take a bite.<p>

Bellatrix closed her eyes and thought about Sirius, she thought about their kiss while she waited for death. But just before the werewolf bit her she heard another sound and she quickly opened her eyes. She saw that the werewolf wasn't standing over her anymore and it was now battling with another animal. A big black dog. Bellatrix watched the two animals fight in horror, she didn't want the dog to get hurt. She wanted to help but didn't know how. The battle was terrible, the werewolf tried to bite the dog but the dog just defended himself, like he didn't want to hurt the werewolf.

Suddenly a howling noise came from far away. The werewolf stood up straight and looked up, howling back. It was like it had forgotten all about Bellatrix and the dog, he turned around and ran in the direction of where the howling had came from.

When it was gone Bellatrix turned around to the dog and saw him lying on the ground, breathing heavily. She hurried over to it and sat down next to it, putting its head in her lap. He was shaking and Bellatrix soon saw that he had sever scratches over his face and a big cut on his left foreleg, that was bleeding. Bellatrix kept shaking and tears continued falling down her cheeks, she couldn't let him die so she ripped of a part of her robes and tied it tightly around the cut to stop the bleeding. The dog whimpered and looked up at her and she stroked its head gently. "You're going to be alright." She whispered and kept stroking his head. And she sat there with him for hours. Bellatrix placed soft kisses on his head. More hours went and she soon fell asleep with the dog in her lap. 

Bellatrix woke up in the sunrise, she was lying on the ground in the forest. The dog was gone and she was there all alone. She sat up, leaves and small twigs had gotten stuck in her messy and curly hair. She tried to stand up but her entire body ached from lying on the ground. After minutes of struggling to stand up she finally made it and she slowly started walking back towards the castle. She walked down to the common room and decided to take a shower before she went up for breakfast. The leaves and twigs were really hard to get out of her hair and when she finally was done she realised that she just had fifteen minutes left before her first lesson started. She had to skip breakfast today too. She changed into new robes and placed her wand in her pocket. She grabbed her bag and took out her schedule. Her stomach rumbled loudly but she ignored it as she read the schedule. She had a free period after her first lesson, that was Charms with the Hufflepuffs, so she could eat something then. She walked out of the common room and to the Charms classroom. 

The lesson went very fast and when it was over Bellatrix ran to her dormitory and opened her trunk, she found a couple of chocolate frogs in it and she ate them. They didn't completely satisfy her but she didn't had anything else to eat, she had to wait until lunch that was in two hours. 

Her next lesson was a double hour in Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws. She hadn't seen Sirius the whole day, and she didn't know if she should feel happy or sad about it. She shook her head and started walking towards the Transfiguration classroom. 

Transfiguration was very boring according to Bellatrix, and she spent most of the time doodling on her piece of parchment. When she looked at her doodles she realized that she had drawn a big dog, and Bellatrix immediately thought about the big black dog and wondered where he was and how he was feeling. When the lesson ended Bellatrix hurried to the great hall and sat down at the Slytherin table, between her sisters.  
>"How have your day been Bella?" Andromeda asked happily.<br>"It's been quite alright." Bellatrix answered, she really wasn't in the mood of talking.  
>"Oh okay, mine was great! We practiced new spells today and it was super fun." Andromeda said and she had a big smile on her face.<br>"That's good dear." Bellatrix replied and forced a smile and then looked down at her plate. When everyone had entered the great hall the food appeared on the tables and everyone started eating. Bellatrix ate roast chicken with mashed potatoes and she drank pumpkin juice. It tasted wonderful and after a while she wasn't hungry anymore. She kept thinking about the big black dog and the deep cut that it had gotten. She wanted to go back and find him but after seeing the werewolf she felt too scared. Bellatrix was chewing a piece of chicken when she glanced over to the Gryffindor table, and saw something that almost made her choke. She saw Sirius sitting between James Potter and Remus Lupin, who looked like he just had gotten five minutes of sleep. But it wasn't how his friends looked like that made her choke, it was him. Sirius had scratches over his face and had white bandage wrapped around his left arm. 

A/N: Any guesses of who the big black dog might be? ;) It's not so hard to guess. Oh and I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I need to figure out some new ideas. Don't forget to review :P


End file.
